


Hyde's Blind Date Isn't Rehearsed

by Tomoko_Rockbell



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: College AU, Cute, Fluff, M/M, blind date au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoko_Rockbell/pseuds/Tomoko_Rockbell
Summary: Mahiru arranges a blind date for Licht.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my dear friend uselessfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+dear+friend+uselessfangirl).



> This is my first Licht/Hyde fic so don't be too mad if they're out of character. This will probably only be one shot, but who knows?

Licht Jekylland Todoroki rarely got nervous, but now was the once in a blue moon that he was. He hadn’t been this nervous since his parents came to watch him play and his hair turned white. He gulped and walked around in circles trying to figure out why he had agreed to this. He wasn’t the type to date or really have friends, so why, oh why, did he let Mahiru talk him into going on a blind date? He had heard his date (what was his name again?) was a drama student and that he’d probably play for one of his plays. Wonderful. This meant that if things went downhill, it could ruin his chances to play. 

“Relax, Licht. He’s Kuro’s brother, so how bad can he be?” Mahiru offered him a small smile while helping him pick out his clothes. He handed him a dark purple sweater. “It’ll be chilly.” 

“Thanks, Mom.” Licht rolled his eyes. “But have you met Kuro’s other siblings? They’re all insane. Well, the ones I’ve met so far are.” He pulled on the sweater as the doorbell rang, making him jump. “He’s here?! What do I do? Should I lay on the piano in a sexy pose like Lily tries to do?!” 

“No, you want to seduce him, not traumatize him. Just answer the door and smile! Don’t forget to be nice.” He gave the pianist a little push towards the door and pretended to wipe a tear. “My little boy is so grown up…”

Glaring at Mahiru, Licht opened the door to see his date leaning the frame. He was wearing an orange scarf, a black vest, a white long-sleeved collared shirt, and a pair of black jeans. “Hey.” He smirked. “Ready for a night filled with upsexy?” 

Licht raised an eyebrow. “What?” He felt like he was missing something, but wasn’t sure what. What if he looked like an idiot right now?

“You know, upsexy?” The man looked confused as to how Licht didn’t know and Mahiru snickered behind Licht, catching onto the joke.

“What’s up, sexy?” He froze and blushed deeply. That’s what he wasn’t getting… This damn man.

“Not much, just on a picking up my date. Don’t you think it’s a bit too early to be calling me sexy, though?” His faced morphed into the Cheshire Cat’s while he grinned at him, awaiting his response.

Licht’s response was to slam the door in his face and start walking back into room. “Nope.” He simply stated as he walked by Mahiru. “Not my type.” 

Kuro snickered at him from the couch. “My brother isn’t THAT bad.” He looked at his boyfriend Mahiru, “Right, MahiMahi?” 

“Don’t call me that. But I agree, give him a chance.” He was already opening the door before Licht could protest. The drama king himself entered, looking slightly pissed. He looked at his brother and his date before storming up to Licht.

“You know, lots of people would love to date me! Who do you think you are, slamming the door in my face?!” He crossed his arms and huffed, throwing a fit.

“I,” he crossed his arms in the air and Hyde could swear he saw imaginary wings, “am an angel. You,” he put his hands on his hips, “are an evil demon.” He turned on his heel and began to walk away, but the laughing from behind him stopped him as he whirled around to face it.

“And people call ME the drama king!” He gripped his stomach while laughing and wiped a few tears before calming down. “Come on. We got reservations to go to.” 

“I’m not going on a date with you.” He crossed his arms. “You dirty demon, I h- Wait. Reservations? Where?” He could at least get a good meal out of this demon, maybe.

“At Angel’s Breath, Kuro told me you liked that place.” He shrugged. “Now let’s go. I had to pay fifty dollars just to reserves a place and you’d better pay me back if you flake out on me.” He narrowed his eyes at him, earning him a kick to the face.

“I’m not flaking out and I owe you nothing!” He huffed and started dragging his date out the door. “Let’s go you drama buff.” He was blushing, but Hyde didn’t see it.

He smirked in triumph as he was dragged. He had a date after all. He was a bit worried at first when he saw that his cheap pick up line Lily told him use failed, but quickly fixed it. He would kill Lily for that later. He had to admit though, his date was cute. 

When they got there, they were quickly seated and had ordered their food. It turned out they both liked the same kind of wine and both enjoyed crab meat. “What is your name, you demon?” Licht finally broke the awkward silence as they waited for their food. “I am Licht Todoroki.”

“Hyde.” He was laid back in his chair with one arm slung around the back. He glanced around the place and he didn’t like what he saw. Hyde despised fancy-snooty places like this, they pissed him off. He had no idea why he agreed to going here, but Licht better appreciate it. “You play piano, right?” he nodded his head at a piano across the room. “Why don’t you go play a tune to brighten the mood of this place?” 

Licht grumbled under his breath but got up and headed towards the piano, regardless. He took a deep as he began to play, being completely immersed in the piano. He wasn’t sure why, but he began to play Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~ by Rin and Len Kagamine. Ironic, considering the fact that that the song was about fallen angel falling for a human, becoming a devil for her love. 

Hyde eyes widened at the song choice and he was tempted to sing the lyrics, he knew them so well. How had had Licht known the song his production would be based off? When Licht finished, no one clapped louder than Hyde as he smiled widely. 

The rest of the time of time there was spent eating and talking about how happy Hyde was to discover Licht already knew the song. He even asked him to play for the production, and Licht said yes, making Hyde explode with happiness.

Hyde pulled his sweater closer to him as he the chilly wind blew harder. “How much longer, you shit rat?” Hyde had been upgraded after telling Licht about Tsubaki, his youngest brother, giving him a swirly when they were little. “It’s freezing.”

“Almost there, Angel-chan!” Hyde had completely disregarded the name and smiled brightly as he pulled Licht into an art museum. “Here we are! This is my favorite place to get inspiration for my roles!” He gladly payed for their tickets. Licht needed to pay for something too, after all, the dinner was expensive, but Hyde declined when he tried to pay for anything. 

They walked by various paintings and Hyde stopped in front of a few, mocking the poses of the people. Licht laughed, actually laughed, when Hyde put his hands on his face and acting like he was in despair. He was currently mocking The Scream painting and Licht pointed at him while gripping his stomach. “You look like it wasn’t just a fart!” \

“Shut up, stupid Angel-chan!” Hyde blushed and laughed with him. Somehow their fingers interlaced with one another and holding hands while they were walking and talking. Neither knew when it had happened, but both were pleased. Licht sighed as some of Beethoven’s music came on as back ground music. “Angel-chan is so cute when he smiles. You should show it more often, but only to me.”

Licht blushed deeply as he kicked Hyde’s ankle, making him jump back. “Shut up, shit rat.” He tightened his grip on Hyde’s hand and they were headed home, or so he thought. “Where are you going? My place is the other direction.” 

Hyde smiled at him. “I have one last place I want to take you.” He gently tugged him along before stopping tried to tie a blindfold around Licht. “Stop fighting and let me surprise you!” After a few kicks and lots of yelling, Licht was finally blindfolded and Hyde led him along for another five minutes before stopping and entering a building.

Licht began to grin. He knew where he was, he had been coming here for years to play with the animals. He was at “Perfect Pets”. His guess was proved right when Hyde removed the blindfold. “Mahiru told me you like animals so… Well… You can have one, I’ll pay for it and the things needs for it.” He awkwardly scratched the back of his head and looked to the side, completely red. 

Licht smirked, covering Hyde’s eyes with the blindfold. “Let me thank you, you shit rat.” He gently pressed a kiss to his date’s lips, tip toeing to reach him. “Thank you, Hyde.” He smiled at the blushing mess before him and happily skipped to the hedgehogs. “Aren’t they cute? They remind me of you.” He picked one up. “But, I don’t think I’m to keep one as a pet yet.” He gently ran his fingers across its spikes and sat it down. “Thank you, seriously.” 

The two stayed at the pet store for a few more hours before deciding it was time to go home. “Next time, I’ll pay for the dinner.” Licht announced, making Hyde jump slightly. He stared at him in awe. “What? Don’t you like me?” 

“I do!” He snickered at him and Licht opened the door to his dorm. “Give me your number.” They exchanged phones and entered their info into one another’s phones and they couldn’t have been happier. Hyde was the one was to steal Licht’s lips this time. They stayed like that for a few seconds and Licht wrapped his arms around Hyde’s neck.

 

“We’re still here.” Kuro interrupted, making them jump as far away from each other as possible. Kuro smirked. “Get a room.” Mahiru smacked the back of his head. “Ow! How could you do that to your adorable boyfriend?!” He received an eye roll in return. He then stood and approached Hyde. “Well, it’s time for me and this pain to go back to our dorm. Bye, MahiMahi. I love you.” He blew him a kiss and Hyde did the same the Licht before being dragged out and back to his dorm. “Let’s go, Romeo. Juliet needs some time for herself.”

Licht plopped down on the couch next to Mahiru. “Today was wonderful. Thank you for setting us up.” He quickly pulled his phone out when he heard a ding. It was Hyde asking about their next date. Licht decided it would be tomorrow and chuckled at the onslaught of emojis Hyde sent him in response. It was like a weight had lifted off their shoulders. They weren’t alone anymore. Sure they had friends. But now they had a more personal connection that neither wanted to give up. For first time in a while, they felt truly happy and content with how life was going.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
